paleofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dinosaurio
Los dinosaurios (Dinosauria, del griego δεινός deinos 'terrible' y σαῦρος sauros 'lagarto': 'lagartos terribles') son un grupo de saurópsidos12 que apareció durante el período Triásico. Aunque el origen exacto y su diversificación temprana es tema de activa investigación,3 el consenso científico actual sitúa su origen entre 231 y 243 millones de años atrás.4 Fueron los vertebrados terrestres dominantes durante 135 millones de años, desde el inicio del Jurásico (hace unos 200 millones años) hasta el final del Cretácico (hace 66 millones de años), cuando la mayoría de los grupos de dinosaurios se extinguieron durante la extinción masiva del Cretácico-Terciario que puso fin a la Era Mesozoica. El registro fósil indica que las aves evolucionaron a partir de dinosaurios terópodos durante el período Jurásico y, en consecuencia, muchos taxónomos consideran que las aves forman un subgrupo dentro de los dinosaurios.5 Algunas aves sobrevivieron a este acontecimiento, y sus descendientes continúan el linaje de los dinosaurios hasta nuestros días.6 Los dinosaurios son un grupo diverso de animales desde el punto de vista taxonómico, morfológico y ecológico. Usando la evidencia fósil, los paleontólogos han identificado cerca de 500 géneros distintos7 y más de mil especies diferentes de dinosaurios no avianos.8 Los dinosaurios están representados en cada continente tanto por especies existentes como por restos fósiles.9 Algunos son herbívoros, otros carnívoros. Los primeros dinosaurios fueron bípedos, pero muchos grupos incluyeron especies cuadrúpedas, y algunos podían alternar los dos tipos de locomoción. Los cuernos o crestas son comunes a todos los grupos de dinosaurios, y algunos grupos desarrollaron modificaciones esqueléticas como armaduras óseas y espinas. La evidencia sugiere que la puesta de huevos y la construcción de nidos fueron rasgos que compartían todos los dinosaurios. Muchos dinosaurios eran de gran porte — el dinosaurio saurópodo más grande pudo haber alcanzado una longitud de 58 metros y 9,25 metros de altura.10 Sin embargo, la idea de que los dinosaurios no aviares fueron todos gigantescos es un error basado en el sesgo de conservación, ya que los huesos grandes y fuertes tienen más probabilidad de durar hasta que se fosilicen. Muchos dinosaurios eran bastante pequeños: Xixianykus, por ejemplo, medía unos 50 cm de largo. Aunque la palabra dinosaurio significa "lagarto terrible", el nombre es un poco engañoso, ya que los dinosaurios no son lagartos. En cambio, representan un grupo separado de reptiles que, como muchas formas extintas, no muestran características tradicionalmente vistas como propias de un reptil, como la postura extendida hacia los lados de las extremidades o la ectotermia. Además, muchos animales prehistóricos, incluyendo los mosasaurios, ictiosaurios, pterosaurios, plesiosaurios y pelicosaurios (Dimetrodon), son popularmente concebidos como dinosaurios, pero no están clasificados taxonómicamente como tales. A lo largo de la primera mitad del siglo XX, antes de que las aves fueran reconocidas como dinosaurios, la mayor parte de la comunidad científica creía que los dinosaurios habían sido lentos y de sangre fría. No obstante, la mayoría de las investigaciones realizadas desde la década de 1970 han indicado que todos los dinosaurios eran animales activos con metabolismo elevado y numerosas adaptaciones para la interacción social. Desde que en el siglo XIX se reconocieron los primeros fósiles de dinosaurio, los esqueletos fósiles montados han sido la principal atracción de muchos museos de todo el mundo, y los dinosaurios se han convertido en parte permanente de la cultura mundial. El gran tamaño de algunos grupos, así como su naturaleza aparentemente monstruosa y fantástica, han asegurado apariciones regulares de dinosaurios en los libros de mayor venta y en películas como Jurassic Park. El persistente entusiasmo del público por estos animales ha dado lugar a una importante financiación para la investigación científica de los dinosaurios, y los nuevos descubrimientos son dados a conocer regularmente en los medios de comunicación. Índice * 1Etimología * 2Definición ** 2.1Descripción general ** 2.2Características anatómicas distintivas * 3Historia evolutiva ** 3.1Orígenes e inicios evolutivos ** 3.2Evolución y paleobiogeografía * 4Clasificación ** 4.1Taxonomía * 5Biología ** 5.1Tamaño *** 5.1.1Grandes y pequeños ** 5.2Comportamiento ** 5.3Comunicación ** 5.4Biología reproductiva ** 5.5Fisiología * 6Origen de las aves ** 6.1Plumas ** 6.2Esqueleto ** 6.3Tejidos blandos ** 6.4Evidencias de comportamiento * 7Extinción de grupos mayores ** 7.1Colisión de un asteroide ** 7.2Traps del Decán ** 7.3Falta de adaptación a las condiciones cambiantes ** 7.4Posibles supervivientes del Paleoceno * 8Estudio ** 8.1«Renacimiento» de los dinosaurios * 9En la cultura popular * 10Concepciones religiosas * 11Véase también * 12Referencias * 13Bibliografía ** 13.1En español ** 13.2En inglés * 14Enlaces externos Etimologíaeditar El taxón Dinosauria fue formalmente nombrado en 1842 por el paleontólogo Sir Richard Owen, que lo utilizó para referirse a la "tribu distinta o sub-orden de los Reptiles saurios" que luego fue reconocido en Inglaterra y en todo el mundo.11 El término deriva de las palabras griegas δεινός (deinos, que significa "terrible", "potente", o "gran temor") y σαῦρος (sauros, que significa "lagarto" o "reptil").1112 Aunque el nombre taxonómico ha sido a frecuentemente interpretado como una referencia a los dientes, las garras, y otras características temibles de los dinosaurios, Owen pretendía simplemente evocar su tamaño y majestuosidad.13 Definicióneditar Esqueleto de Triceratops horridus, Museo Americano de Historia Natural, EE.UU. Desde el punto de vista de la taxonomía filogenética, los dinosaurios se definen generalmente como el grupo constituido por el Triceratops y las aves modernas, su ancestro común (ACMR) y todos los descendientes14 También se ha propuesto que Dinosauria se defina con respecto al ACMR de Megalosaurus e Iguanodon, porque se trataba de dos de los tres géneros citados por Richard Owen al reconocer la Dinosauria.15 Ambas definiciones incluyen el mismo grupo de animales: "Dinosauria = Ornithischia + Saurischia", que abarca los terópodos (en su mayoría carnívoros bípedos y aves), anquilosaurianos (cuadrúpedos herbívoros acorazados), estegosaurianos (cuadrúpedos herbívoros con placas en la espalda), ceratopsianos (herbívoros cuadrúpedos con cuernos y volantes), ornitópodos (herbívoros bípedos o cuadrúpedos, incluyendo a los "picos de pato"), y sauropodomorfos (en su mayoría grandes cuadrúpedos herbívoros de cuello y cola largos).16 En el siglo XXI, las aves se reconocen como las únicas supervivientes del linaje de los dinosaurios terópodos. En la taxonomía tradicional, las aves eran consideradas una clase separada que había evolucionado a partir de los dinosaurios, un superorden distinto. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los paleontólogos contemporáneos relacionados con los dinosaurios rechazan la clasificación de estilo tradicional en favor de la nomenclatura filogenética; este enfoque requiere que, para que un grupo sea natural, todos los descendientes de los miembros del grupo deben también incluirse en el grupo. Las aves están, por lo tanto, consideradas dinosaurios y estos últimos, por consiguiente, no se han extinguido. Las aves se clasifican como pertenecientes al subgrupo Maniraptora, que son coelurosaurios, que a su vez son terópodos, que a su vez son saurisquios, y que a su vez son dinosaurios.17 Descripción generaleditar En taxonomía filogenética, las aves están incluidas en el grupo Dinosauria. Los dinosaurios se pueden describir generalmente como arcosaurios con extremidades mantenidas erectas por debajo del cuerpo.18 Muchos grupos de animales prehistóricos son popularmente concebidos como dinosaurios, como los ictiosaurios, plesiosaurios, mosasaurios, pterosaurios y pelicosaurios (Dimetrodon), pero no se clasifican científicamente como dinosaurios, y ninguno tenía la postura característica de miembro erecto de los verdaderos dinosaurios.19 Los dinosaurios eran los vertebrados terrestres dominantes del Mesozoico, especialmente en los períodos Jurásico y Cretácico. Otros grupos de animales estaban restringidos en tamaño y nichos; los mamíferos, por ejemplo, rara vez superaban el tamaño de un gato, y se trataba generalmente de roedores carnívoros del tamaño de una pequeña presa.20 Los dinosaurios siempre han sido un grupo muy variado de animales; según un estudio realizado en 2006, hasta la fecha (2014) se han identificado con certeza más de 500 géneros de dinosaurios no aviares, y se ha estimado en alrededor de 1850 el número total de géneros que se conservan en el registro fósil, casi el 75% de los cuales aún no ha sido descubierto.7 Un estudio anterior predijo que existían alrededor de 3.400 géneros de dinosaurios, incluyendo muchos que no se han conservado en el registro fósil.21 A 17 septiembre de 2008, se han nombrado 1.047 especies diferentes de dinosaurios.8 Algunos eran herbívoros, otros carnívoros, incluyendo granívoros, ictiófagos, insectívoros y omnívoros. Aunque los dinosaurios eran ancestralmente bípedos (al igual que todas las aves modernas), algunas especies prehistóricas eran cuadrúpedas, y otras, como Ammosaurus e Iguanodon, podían caminar con la misma facilidad en dos o cuatro patas. Las modificaciones craneales como cuernos y crestas son rasgos comunes de dinosaurios, y algunas especies extinguidas tenían armadura ósea. Aunque conocidos por su gran tamaño, muchos dinosaurios del Mesozoico eran del tamaño de un ser humano o menor, y las aves modernas son en general de pequeño tamaño. Hoy en día se encuentran dinosaurios enterrados en todos los continentes, y los fósiles muestran que habían logrado la distribución global por lo menos durante el período Jurásico temprano.9 Las aves modernas habitan en la mayoría de los hábitats disponibles, desde terrestres hasta marinos y existe evidencia de que algunos dinosaurios no aviares (como el Microraptor) podrían volar o al menos planear y otros, como los espinosáuridos, tenían hábitos semiacuáticos.22 Características anatómicas distintivaseditar Todos los dinosaurios que se conocen hasta la fecha comparten ciertas modificaciones del esqueleto ancestral de los arcosaurios. A pesar de que algunos géneros desarrollaron adaptaciones que hicieron aún más pronunciadas las diferencias estructurales, esos rasgos básicos son considerados como típicos del superorden Dinosauria; dichas cualidades comunes a los miembros de un taxón (grupo taxonómico) reciben el nombre de sinapomorfias de dicho grupo.23 Una evaluación detallada de las interrelaciones entre arcosaurios de S. Nesbitt24 confirmaron o encontraron las siguientes doce sinapomorfias inequívocas, algunas conocidas previamente: * en el cráneo se presenta una fosa supratemporal (excavación) opuesta a la fenestra supratemporal, la principal abertura en la parte superior del cráneo trasero * epipófisis, procesos oblicuos de puntero trasero en las esquinas superiores traseras, presentes en las vértebras anteriores (frontales) del cuello, detrás de los atlas y el axis, las primeras vértebras de dos bocas * vértice de la cresta deltopectoral (una proyección en la que los músculos se unen deltopectorales) situado al nivel o más de 30% de la longitud del húmero (hueso del brazo) * radio, un hueso del brazo inferior, más corta que 80% de la longitud del húmero * cuarto trocánter (proyección donde el músculo caudofemoralis unido al eje posterior interno) en el fémur (hueso del muslo) es una brida aguda * cuarto trocánter asimétrico con margen distal inferior, formando un ángulo más pronunciado al eje * en el astrágalo y el calcáneo, huesos del tobillo superiores, faceta articular proximal, de la superficie superior de conexión, para que el peroné ocupe menos del 30% de la anchura transversal del elemento * las exocciptiales (huesos en la parte posterior del cráneo) no se juntan a lo largo de la línea media en el suelo de la cavidad endocraneal, el espacio interior de la caja craneana * en la pelvis, las superficies articulares proximales del isquion con el ilion y el pubis están separados por una gran superficie cóncava (en el lado superior del isquion entre los contactos con el hueso púbico de la cadera y el ilion se encuentra una parte de la articulación abierta) * cresta cnemial en la tibia (parte sobresaliente de la superficie superior de la espinilla) arcos anterolateralmente (curvas en la parte delantera y la parte externa) * distinta orientación del canto proximodistal (vertical) presente en la cara posterior del extremo distal de la tibia (la superficie trasera del extremo inferior de la tibia) * superficie articular cóncava para el peroné del calcáneo (la superficie superior del calcáneo, donde toca el peroné, tiene un perfil hueco). Nesbitt encontró una serie de potenciales nuevas sinapomorfías, y descontó un número de sinapomorfías sugeridas anteriormente. Algunos de estas también están presentes en los silesáuridos, que Nesbitt recuperó como un grupo hermano de Dinosauria, incluyendo un gran trocánter anterior, metatarsianos II y IV de longitud subequal, reducción de contacto entre el isquion y el pubis, la presencia de una cresta cnemial en la tibia y de un proceso ascendente en el astrágalo, y muchos otros.14 Diagrama del cráneo de un diápsido típico j''': '''yugal, p''': hueso parietal, '''po: hueso postorbital, q''': hueso cuadrado, '''qj: hueso quadratojugal, sq: hueso escamosal. Una variedad de otras características del esqueleto son compartidos por los dinosaurios. Sin embargo, debido a que son comunes a otros grupos de arcosaurios o no estaban presentes en todos los dinosaurios ancestrales, estas características no son considerados como sinapomorfías. Por ejemplo, al igual que los diápsidos, los dinosaurios ancestrales tenían dos pares de fenestrae temporal (aberturas en el cráneo detrás de los ojos), y como miembros del grupo diápsido Archosauria, tenía aberturas adicionales en el hocico y la mandíbula inferior. Además, varias características que se creía ser sinapomorfías ahora se sabe que han aparecido antes de los dinosaurios, o estaban ausentes en los primeros dinosaurios y evolucionaron de forma independiente por diferentes grupos de dinosaurios.25 Estos incluyen una escápula alargada u omóplato; un sacro compuesto por tres o más vértebras fusionadas (en algunos otros arcosaurios se encuentran tres, pero en Herrerasaurus se encuentran solo dos); y un acetábulo perforado, o cavidad de la cadera, con un agujero en el centro de su superficie interior (que, por ejemplo en Saturnalia, se presenta cerrado). Otra dificultad de determinar claramente las características de dinosaurios es que los primeros dinosaurios y otros arcosaurios del Triásico Tardío suelen ser poco conocidos aunque fueron similares en muchos aspectos; estos animales en ocasiones han sido mal identificados en la literatura.26 Articulaciones de la cadera y posturas de las extremidades posteriores de: (de izquierda a derecha) los reptiles típicos (extenso), dinosaurios y mamíferos (erecto), y rauissuchiana (erecto) Los dinosaurios se colocaban de pie con sus patas traseras erectas de una manera similar a la mayoría de los mamíferos modernos, pero distinta de la mayoría de los otros reptiles, cuya expansión extremidades a cada lado.27 también se presentan argumentos y muchas de las imágenes. Esta postura es debido al desarrollo de un rebaje frontal lateral en la pelvis (normalmente una cuenca abierta) y una cabeza distinta correspondiente hacia el interior frontal del fémur.28 Su posición erecta le permitió a los primeros dinosaurios respirar con facilidad mientras se movían, lo que probablemente les produjo una resistencia extra y niveles de actividad que superaron a las de los "extensos" reptiles.29 Probablemente las extremidades erectas también ayudaron a apoyar la evolución de gran tamaño mediante la reducción de los esfuerzos de flexión en las extremidades.30 Algunos arcosaurios no dinosaurianos, incluyendo a los rauisuchianos, también tuvieron las extremidades erectas pero lograron esto una característica de "pilar erecto" de la articulación de la cadera, donde el hueso de la pelvis superior en lugar de tener una proyección de la inserción de fémur desde una toma de la cadera, fue girado para formar una plataforma sobresaliente.30 Historia evolutivaeditar Artículo principal: Evolución de los dinosaurios Orígenes e inicios evolutivoseditar Esqueleto de Marasuchus lilloensis, un ornitódiro similar a los dinosaurios. Algunos dinosaurios primitivos: Herrerasaurus (atrás), Eoraptor (delante) y un cráneo de Plateosaurus. Los dinosaurios divergieron de sus ancestros arcosaurios entre mediados a finales del período Triásico, aproximadamente 20 millones de años después de que la extinción masiva del Pérmico-Triásico acabara con un estimado del 95% de toda la vida en la Tierra.31323334 La datación radiométrica de la formación rocosa que contenía los fósiles del género primitivo de dinosaurio Eoraptor ha arrojado una fecha de 231.4 millones de años, estableciendo su presencia en el registro fósil del Triásico.35 los paleontólogos creen que Eoraptor se parece al ancestro común de todos los dinosaurios;3637 es decir, que de ser así los primeros dinosaurios eran animales depredadores pequeños y bípedos.38 El descubrimiento de pequeños ornitódiros parecidos a dinosaurios como Marasuchus y Lagerpeton en los estratos del Triásico Medio de Argentina apoya esta idea; los análisis de los fósiles de estos animales sugieren que estos animales eran ciertamente pequeños depredadores bípedos. Los dinosaurios pueden haber aparecido tan tempranamente como hace 243 millones de años, lo que es indicado por los restos de Nyasasaurus de ese período, aunque los fósiles conocidos de este animal son demasiado fragmentarios como para determinar si en verdad era un dinosaurio o un pariente muy cercano de estos.39 Cuando los dinosaurios aparecieron, ellos no eran los animales terrestres dominantes. Los hábitats terrestres eran ocupados por varios tipos de arcosauromorfos y terápsidos, como los cinodontes y también estaban los rincosaurios. Sus principales competidores eran los pseudosuquios, como los etosaurios, ornitosúquidos y los rauisuquios, los cuales eran más exitosos que los dinosaurios.40 Muchos de estos animales desaparecerían a lo largo del Triásico, en alguno de los dos eventos de extinción que hubo. El primero, hace cerca de 215 millones de años, vio la desaparación de una gran variedad de arcosauromorfos basales, incluyendo a los protorosaurios. Esto fue seguido por la extinción masiva del Triásico-Jurásico (hace unos 200 millones de años), en la cual se extinguieron varios otros grupos de arcosaurios primitvos, como los etosaurios, los ornitosúquidos, los fitosaurios y los rauisuquios. Los rincosaurios y los dicinodontes sobrevivieron (al menos en algunas áreas) tan tardíamente como el inicio del Noriense e inicios del Rhaetiense, respectivamente,4142 pero la fecha exacta de sus extinciones es incierta. Estas pérdidas dejaron como resultado una fauna terrestre compuesta por crocodilomorfos, dinosaurios, mamíferos, pterosaurios y tortugas.14 Los primeros linajes de dinosaurios primitivos se diversificaron durante las épocas del Carniense y el Noriense en el Triásico, posiblemente al ir ocupando los nichos de los grupos que se extinguían.16 Evolución y paleobiogeografíaeditar La evolución de los dinosaurios tras el Triásico fue acompañada de los cambios en la vegetación y la posición de los continentes. En el Triásico Superior y el Jurásico Inferior, los continentes estaban conectados a una única masa continental conocida como Pangea, y había virtualmente solo un tipo de fauna de dinosaurios compuesto mayormente por carnívoros celofisoides y herbívoros sauropodomorfos primitivos (prosaurópodos).43 Las plantas gimnospermas (particularmente coníferas), una fuente potencial de comida, se difundieron en el Triásico Superior. Los sauropodomorfos primitivos no tenían mecanismos sofisticados para procesar la comida en la boca, por lo que debieron emplear otros medios para desmenuzar el alimento a lo largo de su tracto digestivo.44 La homogeneidad general de la fauna de dinosaurios continuó durante el Jurásico Medio y el Jurásico Superior, épocas en las que muchas localidades tenían depredadores tales como los ceratosaurianos, los megalosauroideos y los carnosaurios, mientras que los herbívoros por lo general eran ornitisquios estegosaurios y grandes saurópodos. Ejemplos de estas faunas se hallan en la formación de Morrison en Norteamérica y Tendaguru en Tanzania. Los dinosaurios de China muestran algunas diferencias, con especializados terópodos como los metriacantosáuridos y saurópodos de cuellos inusualmente largos como Mamenchisaurus.43 Los anquilosaurios y los ornitópodos se estaban volviendo más comunes, pero los prosaurópodos se habían extinguido. Las coníferas y las pteridofitas eran las plantas más comunes. Los saurópodos, como sus antecesores prosaurópodos, no procesaban el alimento oralmente, pero los ornitisquios estaban evolucionando varias formas para tratar la comida en sus bocas, incluyendo posibles estructuras parecidas a mejillas para mantener la comida dentro de la boca y movimientos mandibulares para masticarla.44 Otro notable evento evolutivo del Jurásico fue la aparición de las aves propiamente dichas, descendientes de los celurosaurios manirraptores.31 Durante el Cretácico Inferior y con el sucesivo rompimiento de Pangea, los dinosaurios se empezaron a diferenciar más en cada continente. La primera parte de esta época vio la expansión de los anquilosaurios, los iguanodontianos y los braquiosáuridos a través de Europa, Norteamérica y el norte de África. Estos últimos fueron complementados o reemplazados en África por los grandes terópodos espinosáuridos y carcarodontosáuridos, y los saurópodos rebaquisáuridos y titanosaurios, también hallados en Suramérica. En Asia, los celurosaurios manirraptores como los dromeosáuridos, trodóntidos y ovirraptorosaurios se convirtieron en los terópodos más comunes, mientras que los anquilosáuridos y los ceratopsios primitivos como Psittacosaurus se convirtieron en herbívoros dominantes. Mientras tanto, Australia fue hogar de una fauna de anquilosaurios basales, "hipsilofodóntidos" e iguanodontianos.43 Los estegosaurios parecen haberse extinto en algún punto entre el final del Cretácico Inferior y el inicio del Cretácico Superior. Un cambio importante que se produjo durante el Cretácico Inferior, y que se amplificaría en el Cretácico Superior, fue la evolución de las plantas con flor. Al mismo tiempo, varios grupos de dinosaurios herbívoros desarrollaron formas más sofisticadas para procesar la comida en la boca. Los ceratopsios emplearon un método para trozar la comida con dientes apilados en baterías dentales, mientras que los iguanodontianos refinaron su método para triturar los alimentos con baterías dentales, que serían llevadas al extremo por los hadrosáuridos.44 Algunos saurópodos también desarrollaron dichas baterías, de los cuales el mejor ejemplo es el rebbaquisáurido Nigersaurus.45 Hubo tres tipos principales de faunas de dinosaurios en el Cretácico Superior. En los continentes septentrionales de Norteamérica y Asia, los principales terópodos eran los tiranosáuridos y varios tipos de terópodos manirraptores pequeños, mientras que los herbívoros eran predominantemente ornitisquios como los hadrosáuridos, ceratopsios, anquilosáuridos y paquicefalosaurios. En los continentes del sur que resultaron del rompimiento de Gondwana, los terópodos más comunes eran los abelisáuridos, y los saurópodos titanosaurios eran los herbívoros más comunes. Finalmente, en Europa, la fauna se componía de dromeosáuridos, iguanodontianos rabdodóntidos, anquilossaurios nodosáuridos, y los saurópodos titanosaurios eran predominantes.43 Las plantas con flor se irradiaron con mucho éxito,44 y los primeros tipos de pastos aparecieron al final del Cretácico.46 Los hadrosáuridos y los ceratopsios se volvieron sumamente diversos en Norteamérica y el oriente de Asia. Los terópodos también desarrollaron formas omnívoras y herbívoras, destacando entre estas a los tericinosaurios y los ornitomimosaurios.44 La extinción masiva del Cretácico-Terciario, la cual ocurrió hace aproximadamente 66 millones de años al final del Cretácico, causó la extinción de todos los grupos de dinosaurios exceptuando a las aves neornites (o quizás casi todos, véase sobre esto más abajo). Algunos otros grupos de diápsidos, como los crocodilianos, los sebecosuquios, las tortugas, los lagartos, las serpientes, los esfenodontes y los coristoderos, también sobrevivieron al evento de extinción.47 Los linajes sobrevivientes de aves neornites, incluyendo a los ancestros de las modernas ratites, los patos y gallinas, y una gran variedad de aves acuáticas, se diversificaron rápidamente al principio del período Paleógeno, llenando los nichos ecológicos que quedaron vacantes tras la extinción de los grupos de dinosaurios mesozoicos como las aves arborícolas enantiornites, las aves acuáticas hesperornitiformes, e incluso los grandes terópodos terrestres (que sería el caso de Gastornis, los dromornítidos, y las "aves del terror"). Sin embargo, los mamíferos también evolucionaron con rapidez en esa época, y superaron a las aves neornites en la dominación de la mayoría de los nichos terrestres.48 Clasificacióneditar Artículo principal: Clasificación de los dinosaurios Los dinosaurios (incluyendo las aves) son arcosaurios, como los cocodrilos modernos. Los cráneos diápsidos de los arcosaurios tienen dos agujeros localizados donde los músculos de mandíbula atan, llamado fenestra temporal. La mayor parte de reptiles (incluyendo a las aves) son diápsidos; mamíferos, con solo una fenestra temporal, son llamados sinápsidos; y las tortugas, sin fenestra temporal, son anápsidos. Anatómicamente, los dinosaurios comparten muchas otras características de arcosaurio, incluyendo los dientes que nacen de alvéolos más bien que como las extensiones directas de las mandíbulas. Dentro del grupo Archosauria, los dinosaurios son diferenciados más perceptiblemente por su paso. Las patas de los dinosaurios se extienden directamente bajo el cuerpo y son rectas, mientras que las patas de lagartos y cocodrilos se extienden hacia fuera, sobresaliendo. Todos los dinosaurios fueron animales terrestres. Muchas otras clases de reptiles vivieron en la era Mesozoica, en convivencia los dinosaurios. Algunos de estos son comúnmente, pero incorrectamente, considerados como dinosaurios, incluyendo a los plesiosaurios (que no están relacionados estrechamente con los dinosaurios) y los pterosaurios, que se desarrollaron separadamente de antepasados reptiles de finales del Triásico. Los dinosaurios están divididos en dos órdenes, Saurischia y Ornithischia, los cuales se basan en la estructura de la cadera. Los saurisquios (del griego para Pelvis de lagarto) son dinosaurios que al principio conservaron la estructura de la cadera de sus antepasados. Ellos incluyen todo los terópodos (carnívoros bípedos) y saurópodos (herbívoros de cuello largo). Los ornitisquios (del griego para Pelvis de ave) son el otro orden de dinosaurios, la mayoría de estos eran cuadrúpedos herbívoros. * Estructura pélvica en Saurischia (lateral izquierdo). * Pelvis saurisquia de Tyrannosaurus (lateral izquierdo). * Estructura pélvica en Ornithischia (lateral izquierdo). * Pelvis ornitisquia de Edmontosaurus (lateral izquierdo). Taxonomíaeditar La siguiente es una clasificación simplificada de los grupos de dinosaurios, en función de sus relaciones evolutivas, y organizados basándose en la lista de especies de dinosaurios mesozoicos facilitados por Holtz (2008).6 En clasificación de los dinosaurios se puede encontrar una versión más detallada. La cruz (†) se utiliza para significar grupos que no tiene miembros vivientes. * Dinosauria :* Saurischia ("cadera de lagarto"; incluye a Theropoda y Sauropodomorpha) ::* Theropoda (todos bípedos; la mayoría fueron carnívoros) Impresión artística de seis terópodos dromaeosáuridos: desde izquierda a derecha Microraptor, Dromaeosaurus, Austroraptor, Velociraptor, Utahraptor, y Deinonychus :::* †Herrerasauria (primeros carnívoros bípedos) :::* †Coelophysoidea (pequeños, primeros terópodos; incluye a Coelophysis y parientes cercanos) :::* †Dilophosauridae (primeros terópodos crestados y carnívoros) :::* †Ceratosauria (cuernos generalmente elaborados, los carnívoros meridionales dominantes del Cretácico) :::* Tetanurae ("colas rígidas"; incluye a la mayoría de los terópodos) ::::* †Megalosauroidea (primeros grupos de grandes carnívoros incluyendo a los espinosáuridos semiacuáticos) ::::* †Carnosauria (Allosaurus y otros parientes cercanos, como Carcharodontosaurus) ::::* Coelurosauria (terópodos con plumas, con una amplia gama de nichos y tamaños corporales) :::::* †Compsognathidae (primeros coelurosaurs comunes con extremidades delanteras reducidas) :::::* †Tyrannosauridae (Tyrannosaurus rex y otros parientes cercanos; las extremidades anteriores estaban reducidas) :::::* †Ornithomimosauria ("imitadores de "avestruz"; mayormente sin dientes; carnívoros a posibles herbívoros) :::::* †Alvarezsauroidea (pequeños insectívoros con extremidades anteriores reducidas cada uno con una garra aumentada) :::::* Maniraptora ("ladrones de la mano"; tenían brazos y dedos largos y delgados) ::::::* †Therizinosauria (herbívoros bípedos con grandes garras de mano y cabeza pequeña) ::::::* †Oviraptorosauria (mayormente sin dientes; su dieta y estilo de vida son inciertos) ::::::* †Archaeopterygidae (pequeños, terópodos alados o aves primitivas) ::::::* †Deinonychosauria (tamaño pequeño a mediano; similares a las aves, con una garra distintiva en el dedo del pie) ::::::* Avialae (aves modernas y parientes extintos) :::::::* †Scansoriopterygidae (pequeños aviares primitivos con dedos terceros largos) :::::::* †Omnivoropterygidae (primeros grandes aviares de cola corta) :::::::* †Confuciusornithidae (pequeños aviares sin dientes) :::::::* †Enantiornithes (primitivos aviares voladores arborícolas) :::::::* Euornithes (aves voladores avanzados) ::::::::* †Yanornithiformes (aves chinos dentados del Cretácico) ::::::::* †Hesperornithes (aves acuáticas especializadas en inmersiones) ::::::::* Aves (modernas, aves picudas modernas y sus parientes extintos) Impresión artística de cuatro saurópodos macronarianos: desde izquierda a derecha Camarasaurus, Brachiosaurus, Giraffatitan, y Euhelopus ::* †'Sauropodomorpha' (herbívoros con cabeza pequeña, cuello y cola larga) :::* †Guaibasauridae (pequeños, primitivos, sauropodomorfos omnívoros) :::* †Plateosauridae (primitivos, bípedos estrictamente "prosaurópodos"). :::* †Riojasauridae (pequeños, sauropodomorfos primitivos). :::* †Massospondylidae (pequeños, sauropodomorfos primitivos). :::* †Sauropoda (muy grandes y pesados, usualmente de más de 15 metros (49,2125985 pies) de largo; cuadrúpedos) ::::* †Vulcanodontidae (saurópodos primitivos con extremidades como pilares) ::::* †Eusauropoda ("saurópodos verdaderos"). :::::* †Cetiosauridae ("reptiles ballena"). :::::* †Turiasauria (Grupo europeo de saurópodos del Jurásico y Cretácico) :::::* †Neosauropoda ("nuevos saurópodos"). ::::::* †Diplodocoidea (cráneos y colas alargadas; dientes normalmente estrechos y similares a un lápiz) ::::::* †Macronaria (cráneos cuadrados; dientes de cuchara o en forma de lápiz). :::::::* †Brachiosauridae (macronarianos largamente armados de largos cuellos) :::::::* †Titanosauria (diversos; fornidos, con caderas anchas; más comunes en el Cretácico Tardío de los continentes del sur) Impresión artística de seis ornitópodos y uno heterodontosáurido. Extremo izquierdo: Camptosaurus, izquierda: Iguanodon, fondo de centro: Shantungosaurus, centro de primer plano: Dryosaurus, derecha: Corythosaurus, más a la derecha (pequeño): Heterodontosaurus, más a la derecha (grande) Tenontosaurus. :* †'Ornithischia' ("cadera de ave"; diversos herbívoros bípedos y cuadrúpedos) ::* †Heterodontosauridae (pequeños ornitópodos basales herbívoros/omnívoros con prominentes similares a dientes caninos) ::* †Thyreophora (dinosaurios acorazados; en su mayoría cuadrúpedos) :::* †'Ankylosauria' (escudos como armadura primaria; algunos tenían colas estilo garrote) :::* †'Stegosauria' (pinchos y platos como armadura principal) ::* †Neornithischia ("nuevos ornitisquios") :::* †'Ornithopoda' (diversos tamaños; bípedos y cuadrúpedos; evolucionó un método de mascar usando cráneo flexibles y numerosos dientes) :::* †Marginocephalia (caracterizado por un crecimiento craneal) ::::* †Pachycephalosauria (bípedos con crecimientos en forma de cúpula o nudos en cráneos) ::::* †'Ceratopsia' (cuadrúpedos con chorreras; también mostraban muchos cuernos) Biologíaeditar El conocimiento sobre los dinosaurios ha sido obtenido a través de una variedad de registros fósiles, óseos y no óseos, como huesos fosilizados, huellas de pisadas (icnitas), heces (coprolitos), piedras usadas para ayudar en la digestión (gastrolitos), plumas, impresiones de piel, órganos internos y tejido blando.4950 Varios campos de estudio contribuyen a nuestro conocimiento paleontológico de los dinosaurios, incluyendo la física (especialmente la biomecánica; masa de los dinosaurios, velocidad y flujo sanguíneo), química, biología y ciencias de la Tierra (de la que la paleontología es una sub-disciplina).5152 Dos temas de su particular interés y estudio han sido el tamaño de los dinosaurios y su comportamiento.53 Tamañoeditar Artículo principal: Anexo:Tamaño de los dinosaurios Diagrama a escala comparando los mayores dinosaurios conocidos de los cinco clados principales y un humano. La evidencia actual sugiere que el tamaño promedio de los dinosaurios varió a través de los períodos Triásico, Jurásico Inferior, Jurásico Superior y Cretácico36 Los dinosaurios terópodos depredadores, que ocupaban muchos de los nichos de carnívoros terrestres durante el Mesozoico, frecuentemente se ubicaban en la categoría de 100 a 1000 kilogramos cuando son clasificados por su peso estimado en categorías basadas en el orden de magnitud, mientras que los depredadores mamíferos del Holoceno se ubican en la categoría de 10 a 100 kilogramos54 La moda estadística de las masas corporales de los dinosaurios mesozoicos se encuentra entre una a diez toneladas métricas55 Esto contrasta fuertemente con el tamaño de los mamíferos a lo largo del Cenozoico, cuya masa fue estimada por el Museo Nacional de Historia Natural del Instituto Smithsoniano entre los 2 a 5 kilogramos.56 No obstante, el significado de "tamaño promedio" no es tan sencillo de precisar. Las observaciones actuales sugieren diferentes valores para cada uno de los períodos geológicos involucrados.57 Los saurópodos fueron los dinosaurios más grandes y pesados. Durante la mayor parte de la era de los dinosaurios, incluso los menores saurópodos eran más grandes que cualquier otro animal en sus hábitats, y los mayores eran por un orden de magnitud más masivos que cualquier otra criatura que haya caminado sobre la Tierra. Los mamíferos prehistóricos gigantes tales como Paraceratherium (el mayor mamífero terrestre conocido) eran enanos junto a los saurópodos gigantes, y solo las ballenas modernas alcanzan o sobrepasan a los saurópodos en tamaño.59 Hay varias ventajas propuestas para el gran tamaño de los saurópodos, incluyendo la protección de la depredación, la reducción en el uso de energía y la longevidad, pero puede que la más importante de ellas tuviera relación con su dieta. Los animales grandes son más eficientes digiriendo que los pequeños, ya que la comida pasa más tiempo en sus sistemas digestivos. Esto también les permite subsistir con comida de valor nutritivo más bajo que los animales pequeños. Los restos de saurópodos son hallados principalmente en formaciones rocosas que son interpretadas como de ambientes secos o secos estacionalmente, por lo que la habilidad de comer grandes cantidades de plantas con pocos nutrientes hubiera sido ventajosa en esa clase de ecosistemas.10 Grandes y pequeñoseditar Probablemente los científicos nunca sabrán cuales fueron los dinosaurios más grandes y más pequeños que hayan existido. Esto se debe a que solo un pequeño porcentaje de los animales llega a fosilizarse, y muchos de estos permanecen enterrados. Pocos de los especímenes que se recuperan son esqueletos completos y las impresiones de piel y otros tejidos blandos son muy raras. Reconstruir un esqueleto completo a través de comparar el tamaño y la morfología de los huesos de las especies mejor conocidas y que más se asemejen es un arte inexacto, y la reconstrucción de los músculos y otros órganos de la criatura viva es, como mucho, un proceso de establecer suposiciones fundamentadas.60 Tamaño comparativo de Giraffatitan con un humano promedio. El dinosaurio más alto y pesado conocido de esqueletos completos es Giraffatitan brancai (previamente clasificado como una especie de Brachiosaurus). Sus restos fueron descubiertos en Tanzania entre 1907 a 1912. Huesos de varios individuos de tamaño parecido fueron incorporados en el esqueleto ahora montado y expuesto en el Museo de Historia Natural de Berlín;61 este esqueleto mide 12 metros de alto y entre 21.8 - 22.5 metros de largo,6263 y le pertenecería a un animal que pesaría entre 30.000 a 60.000 kilogramos. El dinosaurio completo más largo es un espécimen de 27 metros de largo de un Diplodocus, el cual fue descubierto en Wyoming en los Estados Unidos y se expone en el Museo Carnegie de Historia Natural en Pittsburgh desde 1907.64 Tamaño a escala de Eoraptor con un humano promedio. Hubo dinosaurios mucho mayores, pero el conocimiento de estos se basa en un pequeño número de fósiles fragmentarios. Muchos de los mayores especímenes registrados de herbívoros fueron todos descubiertos en la década de 1970 en adelante, e incluyen al enorme Argentinosaurus, el cual pudo haber pesado entre 80.000 a 100.000 kilogramos; algunos de los más largos incluyen a Diplodocus hallorum de 33,5 metros10 (antes conocido como Seismosaurus) y a Supersaurus de 33 metros de largo;65 y entre los más altos, se encuentra a Sauroposeidon con 18 metros de altura, el cual pudo haber alcanzado la ventana de un sexto piso. El más pesado y largo de todos ellos pudo haber sido Amphicoelias fragillimus, conocido solo por una vértebra parcial (el arco neural) descrita en 1878 y a la fecha diciembre de 2016 desaparecida. Extrapolando a partir de la ilustración de este hueso, el animal pudo haber medido 58 metros de largo y pesado unos 120.000 kg.10 El mayor dinosaurio carnívoro conocido fue Spinosaurus, alcanzando una longitud de más de 16 metros, y con un peso de 8150 kg.66Otros grandes dinosaurios carnívoros incluyen a los terópodos Giganotosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus y Tyrannosaurus.67 Therizinosaurus y Deinocheirus estuvieron entre los más altos entre los terópodos. Sin incluir a las aves (Avialae), los dinosaurios más pequeños conocidos eran del tamaño de palomas.68 No resulta sorprendente que los dinosaurios no aviares más pequeños fueran aquellos más cercanamente relacionados con las aves. Anchiornis huxleyi, por ejemplo, tenía un esqueleto cuya longitud total era de menos de 35 centímetros.6869 A. huxleyi es reconocido como el dinosaurio no aviano más pequeño descrito de un espécimen adulto, con un peso estimado de 110 gramos.69 Los dinosaurios herbívoros no aviano más pequeños incluyen a Microceratus y a Wannanosaurus, con cerca de 60 centímetros de longitud cada uno.670 Comportamientoeditar Un nido de tierra del hadrosáurido Maiasaura peeblesorum fue descubierto en 1978. Muchas aves modernas son muy sociales, viviendo con frecuencia en bandadas. Hay un consenso generalizado de que algunos comportamientos que son comunes en las aves, así como en los cocodrilos (los parientes vivos más cercanos de las aves), eran también comunes entre los grupos extintos de dinosaurios. Las interpretaciones del comportamiento de las especies animales conocidas por restos fósiles se basan generalmente en la postura de sus esqueletos y su hábitat, las simulaciones por computadora de su biomecánica, y las comparaciones con animales modernos que tengan nichos ecológicos similares.51 La primera evidencia de que el comportamiento en manada era común en varios grupos de dinosaurios aparte de las aves se produjo en 1878 con el descubrimiento de 31 ejemplares de Iguanodon bernissartensis, ornitisquios que se piensa perecieron juntos en un yacimiento en Bernissart, Bélgica, tras haber caído en un profundo socavón inundado en que se ahogaron.71 Otros sitios de muerte en masa fueron descubiertos posteriormente. Estos, junto con varias huellas fosilizadas, sugieren que el comportamiento gregario era común en varias especies de dinosaurios. Las huellas de cientos o incluso miles de herbívoros indica que los hadrosáuridos pueden haberse movido en grandes grupos, como ocurre con el bisonte americano o la gacela saltarina. Las huellas de saurópodos documentan que estos animales viajaban en grupos compuestos de diferentes especies, al menos en Oxfordshire, Inglaterra,72 aunque esto no es evidencia de una estructura específica de las manada.73 El congregarse en grupos pudo haber evolucionado para defenderse, para propósitos de migración, o para proporcionar protección a las crías. Hay evidencia de que muchos tipos de dinosaurios de crecimiento lento, incluyendo a varios terópodos, saurópodos, anquilosaurios, ornitópodos y ceratopsios, formaban agregaciones de individuos inmaduros. Un ejemplo es un sitio en Mongolia Interior en que se han hallado los restos de cerca de 20 Sinornithomimus, de entre uno a siete años de edad. Se ha interpretado que esta asociación corresponde a un grupo social que quedó atrapado en el fango.74 La interpretación de los dinosaurios como animales sociales también se ha extendido a los terópodos carnívoros, representándolos como cazadores grupales que cooperaban para derribar presas de gran tamaño.7576 Sin embargo, este estilo de vida no es común entre las aves modernas, cocodrilos y otros reptiles, y la evidencia tafonómica sugiere que la supuesta cacería en grupo al estilo de los mamíferos sugerida para dinosaurios como Deinonychus y Allosaurus puede interpretarse también como el resultado de disputa fatales entre animales que se encontraban alimentándose, como se ha observado en varios diápsidos depredadores modernos.77 Recreación artística de dos Centrosaurus apertus trabados en combate. Las crestas y golas de algunos dinosaurios, como los marginocéfalos, terópodos y lambeosaurinos, pueden haber sido demasiado frágiles para haber sido usadas como defensa activa, y por tanto probablemente eran usadas para exhibiciones sexuales o de agresión, aunque poco se sabe sobre el apareamiento y el territorialismo en los dinosaurios. Heridas en la cabeza por mordidas sugieren que por lo menos los terópodos luchaban en confrontaciones agresivas.78 Desde el punto de vista del comportamiento, uno de los más valiosos fósiles de dinosaurios fue el hallado en el desierto de Gobi en 1971. Este incluye a un Velociraptor atacando a Protoceratops,79 lo cual proporciona evidencia de que los dinosaurios ciertamente se atacaban entre sí.80 Evidencia adicional de ataques a presas vivas se halla en la cola parcialmente curada de un Edmontosaurus, un dinosaurio hadrosáurido; la cola fue dañada de tal manera que muestra que el animal fue atacado por un tiranosáurido pero logró sobrevivir.80 El canibalismo entre algunas especies de dinosaurios fue confirmado por marcas de dientes halladas en Madagascar en 2003, en el terópodo Majungasaurus.81 Las comparaciones realizadas con los anillos escleróticos de dinosaurios, aves y reptiles modernos han sido utilizadas para inferir los patrones de actividad diaria de los dinosaurios. Aunque se ha sugerido que la mayoría de los dinosaurios eran activos durante el día, estas comparaciones han mostrado los pequeños dinosaurios depredadores como los dromeosáuridos, Juravenator y Megapnosaurus eran probablemente nocturnos. Los dinosaurios herbívoros y omnívoros de tamaño medio y grande como los ceratopsios, sauropodomorfos, hadrosáuridos y ornitomimosaurios pueden haber sido catemerales, es decir activos durante intervalos cortos a lo largo del día, aunque se infiere que el pequeño ornitisquio Agilisaurus hubiera sido diurno.82 Basándose en la evidencia fósil disponible de dinosaurios como Oryctodromeus, parece que algunas especies de ornistisquios parecen haber adoptado un estilo de vida parcialmente fosorial (en madrigueras).83 Muchas aves modernas son arborícolas, y esto era igual para muchas aves del Mesozoico, especialmente las enantiornites.84 Aunque algunas especies de dinosaurios similares a aves parecen también haber sido arborícolas (incluyendo a dromeosáuridos tales como Microraptor 85) muchos dinosaurios no avianos parecen haber sido ante todo de locomoción terrestre. El buen entendimiento de como los dinosaurios se desplazaban en tierra es clave para modelar el comportamiento dinosauriano; la ciencia de la biomecánica, en particular, ha provisto un significativo entendimiento en esta área. Por ejemplo, los estudios de las fuerzas ejercidos por los músculos y la gravedad en la estructura esquelética de los dinosaurios han indagado cuan rápido podían correr los dinosaurios,86 si los diplodócidos podrían crear boom sónicos a través de agitar sus colas parecidas a látigos,87 y si los saurópodos podían flotar.88 Comunicacióneditar Recreación artística de un despliegue visual llamativo en un Lambeosaurus magnicristatus. Las aves actuales son bien conocidas por comunicarse usando principalmente señales visuales y auditivas, y la amplia diversidad de estructuras de exhibición visual entre los grupos extintos de dinosaurios sugiere que la comunicación visual fue siempre importante en la biología dinosauriana. Por otro lado, se sabe menos sobre la vocalización en los dinosaurios. En 2008, el paleontólogo Phil Senter examinó la evidencia de vocalización en la vida animal del Mesozoico, incluyendo a los dinosaurios.89 Senter encontró que, a diferencia de las representaciones populares de dinosaurios rugiendo de las películas, es posible que muchos dinosaurios mesozoicos no fueran capaces de crear ningún tipo de vocalizaciones (si bien las crestas huecas de los lambeosaurinos pudieron funcionar como cámaras de resonancia usadas para un amplio rango de sonidos).9091 Para llegar a esta conclusión, Senter estudió la distribución de los órganos vocales en aves y reptiles modernos. Él halló que las cuerdas vocales en la laringe probablemente evolucionaron varias veces entre los reptiles, incluyendo a los crocodilianos, los cuales son capaces de producir rugidos guturales. Las aves, por otro lado, carecen de laringe. En cambio, sus sonidos los hacen con la siringe, un órgano vocal solo hallado en las aves, y que no está relacionado con la laringe, lo que significa que evolucionó independientemente de los órganos vocales de los reptiles. La siringe depende del sistema aviano de sacos aéreos para funcionar; específicamente, requiere de la presencia de un saco aéreo clavicular cerca de la fúrcula. Este saco aéreo deja marcas o aberturas distintivas en los huesos, incluyendo un agujero característico en el hueso superior del brazo (húmero). Aunque el extenso sistema de sacos aéreos es una característica única de los dinosaurios saurisquios, el saco aéreo clavicular que es necesario para vocalizar no aparece en el registro fósil hasta las aves enantiornites (con la excepción de Aerosteon, que probablemente evolucionó su saco aéreo clavicular independientemente de las aves por razones distintas a la vocalización).89 Los dinosaurios más primitivos con una siringe para hacer sonidos son las aves enantiornites, y por tanto los arcosaurios de la línea aviana (Ornithodira) no realizaban llamadas vocales. En cambio, varias líneas de evidencia sugieren que los dinosaurios usaban principalmente la comunicación visual, a través de cuernos, golas, crestas, velas y plumas de apariencia distintiva (y posiblemente de colores brillantes). Esto es similar a lo que se observa en algunos reptiles modernos tales como los lagartos, que en su mayor parte son silenciosos (aunque como muchos dinosaurios, estos poseen un sentido del oído bien desarrollado) pero usan comportamientos de exhibición complejos y colores llamativos para comunicarse.89 Además, los dinosaurios pudieron usar otros métodos para producir sonidos a fin de comunicarse. Otros animales, reptiles incluidos, usan una amplia variedad de sonidos no vocales, incluyendo el siseo, golpes o chirridos con la mandíbula, el uso de elementos en el ambiente (como el chapoteo), y batir las alas (algo posible en los dinosaurios manirraptores alados).89 Biología reproductivaeditar Artículo principal: Huevo de dinosaurio Nido de un chorlitejo (Charadrius). Todos los dinosaurios depositan huevos amnióticos con cáscaras duras compuestas principalmente de carbonato de calcio.92 Los huevos son usualmente dejados en un nido. Muchas especies crean nidos elaborados, en forma de cuenco, domo, meseta, camas, montículos, o madrigueras.93 Algunas especies de aves modernas no hacen nidos; una especie que vive en acantilados, el arao común deja sus huevos en la roca desnuda, y el macho del pingüino emperador cuida de sus huevos colocándolos entre su vientre y sus patas. Las aves primitivas y muchos de los dinosaurios no aviares con frecuencia depositaban sus huevos en nidos comunales, en los que los mayormente los machos incubaban los huevos. Aunque las aves modernas solo tengan un oviducto funcional y depositen un huevo a la vez, las aves más primitivas y los dinosaurios tenían dos, como los cocodrilos. Algunos dinosaurios no aviares, como Troodon, presentaban puestas repetitivas, en las que los adultos podían depositar un par de huevos cada día o dos, y luego se aseguraban de que eclosionaran simultáneamente al posponer su incubación hasta que todos los huevos hubieran sido depositados.94 Cuando depositaban los huevos, las hembras desarrollaban un tipo especial de hueso entre la capa ósea dura externa y la médula de sus extremidades. Este hueso medular, el cual es rico en calcio, es usado para hacer la cáscara del huevo. El descubrimiento de esta característica en un espécimen de Tyrannosaurus rex proporcionó evidencia del hueso medular en los dinosaurios extintos y, por primera vez, permitió a los paleontólogos establecer el sexo de un ejemplar fósil de dinosaurio. Investigaciones posteriores han encontrado hueso medular en el carnosaurio Allosaurus y el ornitópodo Tenontosaurus. Debido a que el linaje de dinosaurios que incluye a Allosaurus y a Tyrannosaurus se separó del que conduce a Tenontosaurus muy tempranamente en la evolución de los dinosaurios, esto sugiere que la producción de tejido medular es una característica general de todos los dinosaurios.95 Fósiles interpretados como un oviraptor Citipati anidando en el Museo Americano de Historia Natural. El fósil más pequeño a la extrema derecha muestra el interior de uno de los huevos. Otro rasgo extendido entre las aves modernas es el cuidado paternal para las crías recién nacidas. Jack Horner en 1978 descubrió una zona de anidación de Maiasaura (el "lagarto buena madre") en Montana, Estados Unidos, demostrando que el cuidado paternal continuaba por un buen tiempo después del nacimiento entre los ornitópodos, lo que indica que este comportamiento puede haber sido común entre los dinosaurios.96 Hay evidencia de que otros dinosaurios no terópodos, como los titanosaurios de la Patagonia también anidaban en grandes grupos.97 Un espécimen hallado en Mongolia del ovirraptórido Citipati osmolskae fue descubierto en una postura de incubación similar a la de las gallinas en 1993,98 lo cual indica que usaban una capa aislante de plumas para mantener el calor de los huevos.99 La suposición de que el cuidado paternal fuera un rasgo común en los dinosaurios es apoyado por otros hallazgos. Por ejemplo, un embrión de dinosaurio perteneciente al prosaurópodo Massospondylus fue encontrado sin dientes, indicando que se requería que las crías fueran alimentadas por sus padres.100 Los senderos de huellas también han confirmado cuidado paternal entre ornitópodos de la Isla de Skye en el noroeste de Escocia.101 Nidos y huevos han sido hallados para varios de los principales grupos de dinosaurios, y parece probable que todos los dinosaurios cuidaran de sus crías en alguna medida antes o poco después de la eclosión.102 Fisiologíaeditar Artículo principal: Fisiología de los dinosaurios Debido a que tanto los crocodilianos como las aves modernas tienen corazones divididos en cuatro cámaras (si bien modificados en los crocodilianos), es probable que sean un rasgo compartido por todos los arcosaurios, incluyendo a los dinosaurios.103 Aunque todas las aves tienen metabolismos altos y son de "sangre caliente" (endotérmico), ha existido un vigoroso debate desde la década de 1960 con respecto a que tanto se remonta esta característica en el linaje dinosauriano. Los científicos han diferido en si los dinosaurios no aviares eran endotérmicos, ectotérmicos o una combinación de ambas cosas.104 Tras el descubrimiento de los primeros dinosaurios no aviares, los paleontólogos inicialmente consideraron que eran ectotérmicos. Esta supuesta condición de "sangre fría" fue usada para implicar que los dinosaurios eran organismos relativamente lentos y perezosos, aunque muchos reptiles modernos en realidad son rápidos y ágiles a pesar de depender de fuentes externas de calor para regular su temperatura corporal. La idea de los dinosaurios lentos continuó siendo la predominante hasta que Robert T. "Bob" Bakker, uno de los primeros en proponer la endotermia de los dinosaurios, publicó un influyente artículo sobre el tema en 1968.105 La evidencia reciente indica que incluso los dinosaurios no aviares y las aves prosperaron en climas fríos, y al menos algunas de las primeras especies deben de haber sido capaces de regular su temperatura corporal por medio biológicos internos (ayudado por la masa de los animales en las especies más grandes y las plumas u otros elementos aislantes en las especies más pequeñas). La evidencia de endotermia en los dinosaurios mesozoicos incluyen el descubrimiento de los "dinosaurios polares" en Australia y Antártida así como el análisis de estructuras de vasos sanguíneos dentro de los huesos fósiles que son típicos de los endotermos. El debate científico ha continuado en lo que respecta a los modos específicos en que evolucionó la regulación de temperatura en los dinosaurios.106 Comparación entre los sacos aéreos de un abelisáurido y un ave. En los dinosaurios saurisquios, los metabolismos activos son apoyados por la evolución del sistema respiratorio aviano, caracterizado por un extenso sistema de sacos aéreos que se extiende a los pulmones e invade a muchos de los huesos en el esqueleto, lo que lo hace más ligero.107 Los primeros sistemas respiratorios de tipo aviano con sacos aéreos pueden haber sido capaces de sostener mayores niveles de actividad que en los mamíferos de tamaño y constitución similar. Además de proveer un muy eficiente suministro de oxígeno, el rápido flujo de aire pudo haber sido un efectivo mecanismo de enfriamiento, lo cual es esencial en animales que son activos pero demasiado grandes para disipar todo el exceso de calor a través de su piel.108 Como otros reptiles, los dinosaurios son principalmente uricotélicos, lo que significa que sus riñones extraen los desechos nitrogenados de su flujo sanguíneo y lo excretan como ácido úrico en lugar de la urea o amoníaco como en otros animales, a través de los uréteres a los intestinos. En muchas especies actuales, el ácido úrico es excretado junto con las heces como un desecho semisólido.109110111 Sin embargo, al menos algunas aves (como los colibríes) pueden ser facultativamente amoniotélicas, excretando la mayor parte de los desechos nitrogenados como amoníaco.112 Estas también excretan creatina, en lugar de creatinina como en los mamíferos. Este material, así como el desecho de los intestinos, sale por la cloaca.113114 Aparte de esto, muchas especies regurgitan egagrópilas, y se conocen fósiles de egagrópilas posiblemente procedentes de dinosaurios que se remontan hasta el período Cretácico.115 Origen de las aveseditar Artículo principal: Origen de las aves La posibilidad de que los dinosaurios fueran los antepasados de las aves fue sugerida por primera vez en 1868 por Thomas Henry Huxley.116 Después del trabajo de Gerhard Heilmann a principios del siglo XX, la teoría de las aves como descendientes de los dinosaurios fue abandonada en favor de antepasados tecodontes, siendo la prueba clave la supuesta falta de clavícula de los dinosaurios.117 Sin embargo, como lo demostraron descubrimientos posteriores, las clavículas (o una única fúrcula fusionada, derivada de dos clavículas separadas) no estaban realmente ausentes;31 ya se había encontrado en 1924 en Oviraptor, pero habían sido identificadas erróneamente como interclavícula.118 En la década de 1970, John Ostrom recuperó la teoría de los dinosaurios como antepasados de las aves,119 que ganó impulso durante las décadas siguientes con el advenimiento del análisis cladístico,120 y un gran aumento de los descubrimientos de pequeños terópodos y aves primitivas.25 Han sido de especial relevancia los fósiles de la formación de Yixian, donde se han encontrado múltiples terópodos y aves primitivas, muchas veces con plumas de algún tipo.31 Las aves comparten más de un centenar de rasgos anatómicos distintos con los dinosaurios terópodos, al siglo XXI considerados generalmente sus parientes prehistóricos más cercanos.121El grupo más cercano a ellos es el de los celurosaurios manirraptores.31 Una minoría de científicos, notablemente Alan Feduccia y Larry Martin, han sugerido otros caminos evolutivos, incluyendo versiones revisadas de la propuesta de Heilmann de los arcosaurios basales,122 o que los terópodos manirraptores eran los antepasados de las aves, pero que no eran dinosaurios, sino convergentes con ellos.5 Plumaseditar Artículo principal: Dinosaurios con plumas Varios dinosaurios emplumados no aviares, incluyendo el Archaeopteryx, Anchiornis, Microraptor y Zhenyuanlong Las plumas son una de las características más reconocibles de las aves modernas, y un rasgo que fue compartida por todos los otros grupos de dinosaurios. Basado en la distribución actual de la evidencia fósil, al parecer las plumas fueron un rasgo dinosauriano ancestral, aunque uno que se puede haber perdido de forma selectiva en algunas especies.123 Han sido descubiertas evidencias fósil directa de plumas o de estructuras similares a plumas en una gran variedad de especies en muchos grupos de dinosaurios no aviares, tanto entre los saurisquios como los ornitisquios. Las estructuras simples y ramificados, como plumas se conocen de heterodontosáuridos, neornitisquianos primitivos124 terópodos,125 y ceratópsidos primitivos. Solo se ha encontrado evidencias de plumas verdaderas, paletas similares a las plumas de vuelo de las aves modernas en el subgrupo terópodo Maniraptora que incluye oviraptorosaurios, troodóntidos dromeosáuridos, y aves.31126 Las estructuras similares a plumas conocidas como pycnofibras también se han encontrado en los pterosaurios,127 lo que sugiere la posibilidad de que filamentos similares a plumas podrían haber sido comunes en el linaje de aves y evolucionado antes de la aparición de los propios dinosaurios.123 La investigación sobre la genética de los cocodrilos americanos también ha revelado que los escudos cocodrilianos sí poseen plumas-queratinas durante el desarrollo embrionario, pero estas queratinas no son expresadas por los animales antes de la eclosión.128 Archaeopteryx fue el primer fósil encontrado que reveló una posible relación entre los dinosaurios y las aves. Se considera un fósil de transición, en que se muestra características de ambos grupos. Sacado a la luz dos años después seminal de Darwin El origen de las especies, su descubrimiento estimuló el debate incipiente entre los partidarios de la biología evolutiva y el creacionismo. Esta ave es tan antigua como lo son los dinosaurios, sin una clara impresión de plumas en la roca circundante, al menos un espécimen fue confundido con Compsognathus.129 Desde los años 1990 se ha encontrado un número creciente de dinosaurios no aviares con plumas, lo cual proveyó nuevas pruebas adicionales sobre la relación directa existente entre dinosaurios y aves modernas. La mayoría de estos especímenes han sido exhumados en la provincia de Liaoning en el noreste de China, que fue parte de un continente aislado durante el Cretáceo. A pesar de que rastros de plumas han sido encontrados solo en la formación Yixian y otros pocos sitios, es probable que dinosaurios similares en otras partes del mundo también hayan estado cubiertos por plumas. La falta de restos fósiles de plumaje a escala planetaria puede deberse al hecho de que las estructuras delicadas como piel, pelo y plumas no son preservadas por las usuales condiciones de fosilización, lo que dificulta su presencia en el registro fósil.130 La descripción de los dinosaurios emplumados no ha estado exento de polémica; tal vez los mayores críticos han sido Alan Feduccia y Theagarten Lingham-Soliar, que han propuesto que algunos fósiles similares a plumas supuestamente son el resultado de la descomposición de las fibras de colágeno que está debajo de la piel de los dinosaurios,131132133 y que los dinosaurios maniraptoranos con plumas paletas no eran en realidad dinosaurios, sino convergentes con los dinosaurios.5132 Sin embargo, sus opiniones en general no han sido aceptadas por otros investigadores, hasta el punto de ser cuestionada la naturaleza científica de las propuestas de Feduccia.134 Esqueletoeditar Como las plumas están generalmente asociadas a las aves, los dinosaurios emplumados son tildados y descritos con frecuencia como el eslabón perdido entre las aves y los dinosaurios. Sin embargo, las múltiples características esqueléticas que comparten los dos grupos también son un indicio importante para los paleontólogos. Las áreas del esqueleto con semejanzas importantes son el cuello, el pubis, la muñeca (carpo semilunar), el brazo y la cintura escapular, la fúrcula y la quilla. La comparación de los esqueletos de dinosaurio y de las aves por medio del análisis cladístico refuerza la teoría de la relación entre ambos grupos.135 Tejidos blandoseditar Neumatóforos en el hueso ilíaco izquierdo de ilium Aerosteon riocoloradensis Los grandes dinosaurios carnívoros poseían un complejo sistema de sacos de aire similares a los que tienen las aves modernas, según una investigación de 2005 dirigida por Patrick O'Connor de la Universidad de Ohio. Es probable que los pulmones de los dinosaurios terópodos carnívoros bípedos con patas (similares a las de las aves) bombeen aire en sacos vacíos de su esqueleto, como ocurre en las aves. "Lo que en el pasado se consideraba formalmente un rasgo único de las aves estaba presente en cierta forma en los antepasados de estas", dijo O'Connor.136 En 2008, los científicos describieron a Aerosteon riocoloradensis, el esqueleto del que ha proporcionado las pruebas más claras hasta ahora de un dinosaurio con un sistema de respiración similar a la de las aves. Una tomografía computarizada puso de manifiesto la presencia de sacos de aire dentro de la cavidad corporal del esqueleto de Aerosteon.137138 Evidencias de comportamientoeditar Los fósiles de troodóntidos Mei y Sinornithoides demuestran que algunos dinosaurios dormían con la cabeza bajo el brazo.139 Este comportamiento, que pueden haber contribuido a mantener la cabeza caliente, también es característico de las aves modernas. Varios especímenes deynonsaurianos y oviraptorosaurios también se han encontrado conservados en la parte superior de sus nidos, rumiando probablemente de una manera similar a las aves.140 La relación entre el volumen del huevo y la masa corporal de los adultos entre estos dinosaurios sugieren que los huevos son incubados principalmente por el macho, y que los jóvenes fueron muy precoces, similares a muchas aves modernas que habitan en el suelo.141 Algunos dinosaurios se sabe que usan piedras de molleja, como las aves modernas. Estas piedras son ingeridas por animales para ayudar a la digestión y descomponer los alimentos y fibras duras una vez que entran en el estómago. Cuando se encuentra en asociación con fósiles, estas piedras se llaman gastrolitos.142 Extinción de grupos mayoreseditar Artículo principal: Extinción masiva del Cretácico-Paleógeno El descubrimiento de que las aves son un tipo de dinosaurio demostró que en general los dinosaurios no están, de hecho, extintos como se dice habitualmente.143 Sin embargo, todos los dinosaurios no aviares, así como muchos grupos de aves tenían repentinamente se extinguieron hace aproximadamente 66 millones de años. Se ha sugerido que debido a que los pequeños mamíferos, squamatas y aves ocuparon los nichos ecológicos aptos para su tamaño corporal pequeño, los dinosaurios no aviares nunca evolucionaron una diversa fauna de especies de cuerpo pequeño, lo que condujo a su caída, cuando se vieron afectados por los tetrápodos terrestres de gran cuerpo, como consecuencia del evento de extinción masiva.144 Muchos otros grupos de animales también se extinguieron en este momento, incluyendo las amonitas (moluscos similares a nautilus), mosasaurios, plesiosaurios, pterosaurios, y muchos grupos de mamíferos.9 De manera significativa, los insectos no sufrieron ninguna pérdida apreciable en su población, lo que dejó alimento a disposición para otros sobrevivientes. Esta extinción masiva se la conoce como extinción masiva del Cretácico-Paleógeno. La naturaleza del evento que causó esta extinción en masa ha sido ampliamente estudiada desde la década de 1970; al siglo XXI, varias teorías relacionadas cuentan con el apoyo de los paleontólogos. Aunque el consenso es que un evento de impacto fue la causa principal de la extinción de los dinosaurios, algunos científicos citan otras causas posibles, o apoyan la idea de que una confluencia de varios factores fue responsable de la repentina desaparición de los dinosaurios del registro fósil.145146147 En el punto álgido del Mesozoico, no había casquetes polares, y el nivel del mar era entre 100 y 250 metros más alto que en la actualidad. La temperatura del planeta también era mucho más uniforme, con una diferencia de solo 25 °C (45 °F) entre las temperaturas polares y las ecuatoriales. En promedio, las temperaturas atmosféricas también eran mucho más cálidas; los polos, por ejemplo, eran 50 °C (90 °F) más cálidos que hoy en día.148149 La composición atmosférica durante el Mesozoico también era muy diferente. Los niveles de dióxido de carbono eran hasta doce veces superiores a los de la actualidad, y el oxígeno representaba entre el 32-25% de la atmósfera, en comparación con el 21% de hoy en día. Sin embargo, a finales del Cretácico, el ambiente estaba cambiando dramáticamente. Se redujo la actividad volcánica, provocando una tendencia de enfriamiento a medida que los niveles de dióxido de carbono atmosférico caían. Los niveles de oxígeno en la atmósfera también comenzaron a fluctuar y acabaron cayendo considerablemente. Algunos científicos creen que el cambio climático, junto con los niveles más bajos de oxígeno, podría haber provocado directamente la desaparición de muchas especies. Si los dinosaurios tenían sistemas respiratorios similares a los típicos de las aves modernas, podría haber sido particularmente difícil para ellos adaptarse a un rendimiento respiratorio inferior, teniendo en cuenta la enorme cantidad de oxígeno que necesitaban sus cuerpos.9 Colisión de un asteroideeditar El cráter de Chicxulub en la península de Yucatán, lugar de impacto del meteorito que habría causado la extinción de los dinosaurios. Artículo principal: Cráter de Chicxulub La teoría de la colisión con un asteroide, que fue popularizada en 1980 por Walter Alvarez y sus colegas, relaciona la extinción de finales del período Cretácico con un impacto con un bólido hace aproximadamente 65,5 millones de años. Alvarez y otros sugirieron que un aumento repentino de los niveles de iridio, registrado en todo el mundo en los estratos rocosos de este periodo, era una prueba directa del impacto.150 La mayoría de los indicios sugieren a 2016 que un bólido de entre cinco y quince kilómetros de diámetro impactó con la Tierra cerca de la península de Yucatán, creando el cráter de Chicxulub, de 170 km de diámetro, y desencadenando la extinción masiva.151 Los científicos no saben con certeza si los dinosaurios estaban prosperando o en declive antes del impacto astronómico. Algunos científicos sugieren que el meteorito causó una bajada de la temperatura atmosférica larga y no natural, mientras que otros, en cambio, afirman que habría provocado una ola de calor fuera de lo habitual. Algunos científicos proponen que el impacto del meteorito provocó extinciones tanto directamente (por el calor del impacto meteórico) como indirectamente (por un enfriamiento global debido al hecho de que la materia eyectada del cráter de impacto reflejaba la radiación térmica del Sol). Aunque la velocidad de extinción no puede ser inferida solo del registro fósil, varios modelos sugieren que la extinción fue extremadamente rápida, siendo de horas en lugar de años.152 Traps del Decáneditar Artículo principal: Traps del Decán Antes de 2000, los argumentos que las Traps del Decán causaron la extinción estaban generalmente relacionados con la teoría de que la extinción fue gradual, pues se pensaba que las Traps comenzaron hace unos sesenta y ocho millones de años y duraron unos dos millones. Sin embargo, hay pruebas de que dos tercios de las Traps del Decán fueron creadas en un período de un millón de años, hace aproximadamente 65,5 millones de años, por lo que estas erupciones habrían provocado una extinción bastante rápida, posiblemente en un período de miles de años, pero igualmente un período más largo que el que cabría esperar de un único impacto meteórico.153154 Las Traps del Decán podrían haber causado la extinción mediante diversos mecanismos, incluyendo la liberación de polvo y de aerosoles sulfúricos en el aire, que podrían haber bloqueado la luz solar, reduciendo la capacidad fotosintética de las plantas. Además, el vulcanismo de las Traps del Decán podría haber provocado emisiones de dióxido de carbono que habrían aumentado el efecto invernadero una vez el polvo y los aerosoles hubieran desaparecido de la atmósfera.154 Antes de la extinción masiva de los dinosaurios, la liberación de gases volcánicos durante la formación de las Traps del Decán" contribuyeron a un calentamiento global aparentemente masivo. Algunos datos indican un aumento medio de la temperatura de aproximadamente 8 °C en el último medio millón de años antes del impacto Chicxulub."153154 En los años en que la teoría de las Traps del Decán estaba relacionada con una extinción más lenta, Luis Walter Álvarez (que murió en 1988), respondía que los paleontólogos estaban siendo engañados por los pocos datos de que disponían. Aunque en principio su afirmación no fue bien recibida, estudios de campo intensivos posteriores de los estratos fosilíferos reforzaron su argumento. Finalmente, la mayoría de paleontólogos comenzaron a aceptar la idea de que las extinciones en masa de finales del Cretáceo se debieron principalmente, o al menos en parte, a un impacto masivo de la Tierra contra un bólido. Sin embargo, incluso Walter Alvarez admitió que hubo otros grandes cambios en la Tierra incluso antes del impacto, tales como un descenso del nivel del mar y grandes erupciones volcánicas que crearon las Traps del Decán en la India, y que estos cambios podrían haber contribuido a las extinciones.155 Falta de adaptación a las condiciones cambianteseditar El Cretácico medio, las plantas con flor se convirtieron en una parte importante de los ecosistemas terrestres, que anteriormente habían sido dominados por gimnospermas como las coníferas.156 Los coprolitos (estiércol fosilizado) de dinosaurio indican que, mientras que algunos comían angiospermas, la mayoría de dinosaurios herbívoros se alimentaban principalmente de gimnospermas. Análisis estadísticos de Lloyd et al. llegaron a la conclusión de que, a diferencia de lo que afirmaban estudios anteriores, los dinosaurios no se diversificaron mucho en el Cretáceo superior. Lloyd et al. sugirieron que el fracaso de los dinosaurios a la hora de adaptarse a ecosistemas cambiantes los condenó a la extinción.157 Posibles supervivientes del Paleocenoeditar Artículo principal: Supervivientes del Paleoceno Ocasionalmente se encuentran restos de dinosaurios no aviares por sobre el límite K-T. En 2002, los paleontólogos Zielinski y Budahn reportaron del descubrimiento de un único fósil de un hueso de una pata de un hadrosaurio en la cuenca del San Juan (Nuevo México), y el describieron como una prueba de dinosaurios del Paleoceno. La formación en la que se descubrió el hueso fue datada de principios de la época del Paleoceno, hace aproximadamente 64,5 millones de años. Si el hueso no fue re depositado en ese estrato por la acción de la erosión, sería una prueba de que algunas poblaciones de dinosaurios podrían haber sobrevivido al menos medio millón de años en la era Cenozoica.158 Otras pruebas incluyen el descubrimiento de restos de dinosaurios en la formación de Hell Creek hasta 1,3 metros por encima (equivalentes a 40.000 años después) del límite K-T. Han llegado descubrimientos similares de otros lugares del mundo, incluyendo China.159 Sin embargo, muchos científicos rechazan que hubiera habido dinosaurios al Paleoceno, argumentando que estos huesos fueron reubicados, es decir, que la erosión los sacó de su ubicación inicial y quedaron enterrados de nuevo en sedimentos muy posteriores,160161 o piensan que, aunque fuera cierto, la presencia de un grupo de dinosaurios al Paleoceno inferior no cambiaría gran cosa a efectos prácticos.160 Estudioeditar Artículo principal: Paleontología de dinosaurios Los fósiles de dinosaurio son conocidos desde hace milenios, aunque su naturaleza auténtica no fuera entendida. Los chinos, que llaman a los dinosaurios konglong (恐龍, o "dragón terrible"), los consideraban huesos de dragón y los documentaron como tales. Por ejemplo, Hua Yang Guo Zhi, un libro escrito por Zhang Qu durante la Dinastía Jin Occidental, documentaba el descubrimiento de huesos de dragón en Wucheng, en la provincia de Sichuan.162 Los poblados de China central han excavado huesos de dinosaurios desde hace décadas, pensando que pertenecían a dragones, para hacer medicinas tradicionales.163 En general, en Europa se creía que los fósiles de dinosaurios eran los restos de gigantes y otras criaturas que murieron en el Diluvio universal. William Buckland El megalosaurio fue el primer dinosaurio en ser descrito formalmente, en 1677, cuando se recuperó una parte de un hueso de una cantera de roca caliza en Cornualles, cerca de Chipping Norton, Inglaterra. Este fragmento óseo fue identificado correctamente como el extremo inferior del fémur de un animal más grande que cualquier ser viviente de tiempos modernos. El segundo género de dinosaurio en ser identificado, Iguanodon, fue descubierto en 1822 por Mary Ann Manto, la esposa del geólogo inglés Gideon Mantell. Este reconoció las semejanzas entre sus fósiles y los huesos de las iguanas modernas. Dos años más tarde, el Reverendo William Buckland, catedrático de geología en la Universidad de Oxford, desenterró más huesos fosilizados de megalosaurio y se convirtió en la primera persona en describir dinosaurios en una revista científica.164 El estudio de estos «grandes lagartos fósiles» pasó a ser de sumo interés para científicos europeos y estadounidenses y en 1842 el paleontólogo inglés Richard Owen creó el término «dinosaurio». Reconoció que los restos que habían sido encontrados hasta ese momento, Iguanodon, Megalosaurus e Hylaeosaurus, compartían un número de rasgos distintivos, de manera que decidió agruparlos como un grupo taxonómico propio. Con el apoyo del príncipe Alberto de Sajonia-Coburgo-Gotha, marido de la Reina Victoria, Owen estableció el Museo de Historia Natural en Kensington Sur, Londres, para exhibir la colección nacional de fósiles de dinosaurios y otros artículos sobre biología y geología. En 1858 se descubrió el primer dinosaurio en lo que hoy es el territorio estadounidense en unos pozos de marga en el pequeño pueblo de Haddonfield, Nueva Jersey (aunque los fósiles hubieran sido hallados antes, su naturaleza no había sido correctamente establecida). La criatura fue denominada Hadrosaurus foulkii, por el autor del hallazgo, William Parker Foulke. Fue un descubrimiento sumamente importante: el primer esqueleto de dinosaurio encontrado casi completo, en el cual se demostraba una postura claramente bípeda (el primero había sido descubierto en 1834 en Maidstone, Inglaterra). Era un descubrimiento revolucionario caro, hasta entonces, la mayoría de científicos pensaban que los dinosaurios caminaban en cuatro patas, como otros reptiles. Los descubrimientos de Foulke desencadenaron una oleada de "manía de dinosaurios" en Estados Unidos.165 Edward Drinker Cope Othniel Charles Marsh Marsh's 1896 illustration of the bones of Stegosaurus, a dinosaur he described and named in 1877 Aquella obsesión por los dinosaurios fue ejemplificada por la gran rivalidad entre Edward Drinker Cope y Othniel Charles Marsh que competían para ver quién descubría más dinosaurios, enfrentamiento que posteriormente fue conocido como la Guerra de los Huesos. La contienda probablemente se originó cuando Marsh indicó públicamente que la reconstrucción de Cope del esqueleto de Elasmosaurus tenía un defecto: Cope sin querer había colocado la cabeza de un plesiosaurio en el lugar donde debería haber sido el extremo caudal del animal. Aquella lucha entre los dos científicos cavadores duró más de 30 años, finalizando en 1897 cuando Cope murió tras haber gastado toda su fortuna en la búsqueda. Marsh ganó la competición principalmente porque estaba mejor financiado debido a su relación con la United States Geological Survey. Desafortunadamente, muchos especímenes valiosos fueron destruidos debido a los toscos métodos de ambos paleontólogos; por ejemplo, sus excavadores muchas veces usaban dinamita para desenterrar huesos (un método que los paleontólogos modernos encontrarían atroz). A pesar de su métodos burdos, las contribuciones de Cope y Marsh a la paleontología fueron enormes; Marsh descubrió 86 nuevas especies de dinosaurios y Cope encontró 56, un total de 142 especies nuevas. La colección de Cope se encuentra a 2016 en el Museo Americano de Historia Natural en Nueva York, mientras que la de Marsh está expuesta en el Museo Peabody de Historia Natural, en la Universidad de Yale.166 Desde 1897, la búsqueda de fósiles de dinosaurios se ha extendido a todos los continentes, incluyendo la Antártida. El primer dinosaurio antártico que fue descubierto, el anquilosáurido Antarctopelta Oliveroi, fue encontrado en la isla de Ross en 1986, aunque no fue hasta 1994 que una especie antártica, el terópodo Cryolophosaurus ellioti, fue descrito y nombrado formalmente en una revista científica. Los lugares de especial investigación de los dinosaurios a la fecha 2016 incluyen el sur de Sudamérica (particularmente Argentina) y China. Esta última en particular ha dado muchos ejemplares excepcionales de dinosaurios emplumados debido a la geología única de sus estratos fosilíferos, así como un antiguo clima árido especialmente favorable para la fosilización. «Renacimiento» de los dinosaurioseditar El campo de investigación de los dinosaurios ha disfrutado de un aumento de la actividad que comenzó en los años 1970 y sigue en curso. Esto fue provocado, en parte, por el descubrimiento de John Ostrom de Deinonychus, un depredador activo que pudo haber sido de "sangre caliente" (endotermia), en contraste marcado con la imagen, aún predominante, de dinosaurios como animales lentos y de "sangre fría" (ectotermia). La paleontología de los vertebrados se convirtió en un campo de la ciencia global. Nuevos e importantes descubrimientos de dinosaurios han sido hechos por paleontólogos que trabajan en regiones antes inexplotadas, incluyendo India, Sudamérica, Madagascar, la Antártida, y la más considerable, China (los dinosaurios emplumados sorprendentemente bien conservados de China han consolidado aún más la relación entre los dinosaurios y sus descendientes vivientes, las aves modernas). La extensa aplicación de la cladística, que analiza rigurosamente las relaciones entre los organismos biológicos, se ha revelado como extremadamente útil a la hora de clasificar a los dinosaurios. Los análisis cladisticos, junto con otras técnicas modernas, ayudan a compensar el hecho de que el registro fósil está muchas veces incompleto y fragmentario. En la cultura populareditar Estatuas desactualizadas de Iguanodon creadas por Benjamin Waterhouse Hawkins para el Crystal Palace Park en 1853 Las batallas que pueden haber ocurrido entre el Tyrannosaurus rex y el Triceratops son un tema recurrente en la ciencia popular y la representación de dinosaurios en la cultura. Según la visión generalizada, los dinosaurios eran criaturas de apariencia fantástica y a menudo de un enorme tamaño. Así pues, han atraído la imaginación del público y se han convertido en una parte duradera de la cultura. Solo tres décadas después de las primeras descripciones científicas de restos de dinosaurios, se les erigieron unas esculturas en el Crystal Palace Park de Londres que gustaron tanto al público que se vendieron réplicas a pequeña escala lo que se convirtió en uno de los primeros ejemplos de merchandising de productos derivados. En las décadas posteriores, se han hecho exhibiciones de dinosaurios en parques y museos de todo el mundo, respondiendo al interés público y reforzándolo.167 Desde hace tiempo la popularidad de los dinosaurios también ha tenido un efecto recíproco sobre el conocimiento de los dinosaurios. La competición entre los museos para la atención del público llevó directamente a la Guerra de los Huesos de las décadas de 1880 y 1890, y la contribución resultante al conocimiento de estos animales fue enorme.168 Los dinosaurios ocupan un lugar importante en la cultura moderna. La palabra "dinosaurio" se utiliza coloquialmente para referirse a algo muy viejo o muy grande. El interés del público por estos reptiles llevó a su entrada inevitable en la cultura popular. Comenzando con una mención de pasada del megalosaurio en el primer párrafo de Bleak House de Charles Dickens en 1852,169 los dinosaurios han aparecido en una gran variedad de obras de ficción. El libro de 1912 de Arthur Conan Doyle El mundo perdido, la icónica película de 1933 King Kong, la película de 1954 Godzilla y sus múltiples secuelas, el best seller de 1990 Parque Jurásico y su versión en película, que fue durante un corto tiempo la película más taquillera de la historia, son solo algunos ejemplos prominentes de la larga tradición de los dinosaurios en la ficción. Los dinosaurios están omnipresentes en la publicidad, y muchas compañías intentan utilizar los dinosaurios para vender sus propios productos o para tachar a sus rivales como de movimientos lentos, difumados u obsoletos.170 Los dinosaurios también han aparecido en los dibujos animados, especialmente tras la dinosauromania provocada por la película de George Lucas y Steven Spielberg En busca del valle encantado. La película, que sigue las aventuras de un grupo de jóvenes dinosaurios para llegar a la "Gran Valle", tuvo tanto éxito que en septiembre de 2008, veinte años después de la original, ya habían salido doce secuelas. Otros programas infantiles sobre dinosaurios fueron Denver, el último dinosaurio, o Barney y sus amigos, así como el largometraje de Disney Pixar, Un Gran Dinosaurio. Los dinosaurios también han hecho apariciones en Power Rangers y, más predominantemente, en los Picapiedra. Finalmente, cabe destacar que la reducción de los costes asociados a los efectos especiales ha permitido la creación de documentales televisivos sobre los dinosaurios, como Caminando entre dinosaurios o When Dinosaurs Roamed America, que reproducen el aspecto de los dinosaurios con una fidelidad sin precedentes. Concepciones religiosaseditar Varios grupos religiosos tienen puntos de vista sobre los dinosaurios que difieren de los que tienen la inmensa mayoría de científicos, generalmente debido a los conflictos con las historias de la Creación de sus escritos sagrados. Sin embargo, la mayoría de la comunidad científica rechaza estas interpretaciones de los dinosaurios inspiradas por la religión.171172 Como es un término moderno derivado del griego, la Biblia no utiliza la palabra "dinosaurio", pero algunos cristianos interpretaron la palabra hebrea tanniyn /tan·ˈnin/ como una referencia a los dinosaurios.173 En las traducciones al español, tanniyn puede traducirse como "monstruo marino" o "serpiente", pero se suele traducir como "dragón". Estas criaturas son mencionadas casi treinta veces en el Antiguo Testamento, y se dice que viven tanto en la tierra como en el agua. En otro momento, la Biblia describe una criatura enorme llamada Behemot (Job 40: 15-24), que "conserva la cola tiesa, como un cedro"; el Behemot es descrita como "primera entre las obras de Dios" e imposible de capturar (v. 24). Algunos estudiosos de la Biblia identifican el Behemot como un elefante, un hipopótamo o un toro, pero como estos animales tienen colas muy delgadas, no se las puede comparar a la medida de un cedro; los creacionistas identifican generalmente el Behemot con los dinosaurios saurópodos. Otros creacionistas se refieren al Behemot como un Brachiosaurus, pues la Biblia dice a Job que "es la obra maestra de Dios", afirmando que es el animal más grande que Dios creó.173 Sin embargo, algunos estudiosos creen que la referencia al cedro se refiere en realidad a sus hojas en forma de aguja, que se asemejan al pelo puntiagudo presente en la cola de los elefantes, rinocerontes e hipopótamos modernos.174 Otros críticos afirman que la palabra "cola" es un eufemismo por el pene del animal, y que debe entenderse como una descripción de su virilidad.175176 El leviatán es otra criatura mencionada en el Antiguo Testamento; su descripción le atribuye una variedad de características de dinosaurio, de dragón, y de serpiente marina. Algunos estudiosos identifican el leviatán de Job 41 con el cocodrilo del Nilo, o señalan que tiene siete cabezas y que es puramente mitológico. Como en el caso del Behemot, los creacionistas han intentado en algunas ocasiones relacionar el leviatán con los dinosaurios.177 Categoría:Archosauria